The present invention relates generally to the field of elevator installation and maintenance. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and a system for communicating with an elevator controller.
Various features, operations, or parameters associated with an elevator system may need to be modified or configured by maintenance or installation personnel. This frequently requires taking the elevator system out of service for a period of time. Depending upon the nature of the modification or configurations to be made, access to the top of the elevator car may be required to complete these activities. In addition, these activities may require maintenance personnel to, for example, install safety barricades, flip switches, and/or install configuration jumpers.